Negative Four Degrees, Yet Surprisingly Steamy
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: HxD SLASH! Yeah, I've posted this before, but I took it down. I dunno why. Harry and Draco find themselves locked in a freezer. Rating is just because of the pairing nothing graphic.


Hahaha... I'm gonna have fun with this one... My first Harry/Draco one-shot... Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one... To tell you the truth, I was never a big fan of Harry Potter slash. Boy love in general is really sweet, but I was never a big fan of any of the pairings in Harry Potter. But, I got this idea on the spur of the moment... And I couldn't resist!!!! I really hope you enjoy it!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

WARNING: SLASH. AS IN BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

I so don't remember why I deleted these :/ Hm.

NOTICE: This is dedicated to Rose (or yaoi rox me sox) because she helped me get over a very mind scarring, traumatic expeirience... If any of you have ever read Gravitation, DON'T READ THE REMIX. You will never get the pictures out of your mind... ew...

**-4 Degrees, Yet Surprisingly Steamy... **

"Bloody hell Potter, what did you DO?" Malfoy yells as the door swings shut with a loud bang.

"What do you mean what did I do? It was _your_ fault!!!!" Harry yelled back.

"As if, Potter. _You_ were supposed to be holding the door! Let's just hope that it didn't lock us out!" Was the response.

"Well, it was your fault. If you weren't so distracting, I may have been paying attention to the door, not you!"

"... What did you say?"

"... Nothing, forget it."

"Okay then. Go try the door, bloody idiot."

Harry walked over to the door, and pulled. "Nope. We're locked in."

Draco walked over as if he didn't trust Harry's word (which he probably didn't.) He grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as he could. He leaned back. "You're right. We're locked in."

"...crap..." Was Harry's simple reply.

"Crap is right. It must be negative four degrees in here." Draco yelled, shivering already.

You see, somehow, they had managed to get themselves locked in a freezer. And they totally forgot that they had magic wands... So, they were trapped.

"Don't think that I want this anymore than you do Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure. Who WOULDN'T want to be graced with my presence?" Wow, Draco is egotistical.

Harry shot him a look. "Um... me?"

"Heh, yeah right. Wasn't it you who was staring at me earlier?" Malfoy retorted.

Harry blushed crimson. "I'm not gay, especially not for you!"

Draco just smirked. Half an hour later, both of their teeth were chattering noisily.

"You just wait until my father hears about this." Draco complained.

"Shut up. Why is your biggest threat always about your father? Can't you do anything for yourself?" Harry shot at Malfoy, the cold bringing him to the peak of frustration.

"Whoa. _Somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Harry could have sworn that a real smile crossed across Draco's face.

_He's kinda cute... kinda. But he doesn't look well. He's even more pale that usual.. and that's DEFINITELY saying something... _Harry laughed aloud, earning himself an odd look from Draco.

"What is so funny Potter?"

"I was just thinking about how pale you were."

"So you were thinking about me?"

"... No."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were! You practically admitted it!"

"I already TOLD you, I'm not gay! Not like it's any of your business..."

"Potter has a crush on me... ew!"

"Shut UP, Malfoy."

Malfoy stuck his tongue out at the jade eyed boy. Harry kicked him lightly. Another smile flashed across Draco's face. "Bloody idiot..."

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Wow, his eyes are really green. And his hair is actually very suiting... What is the cold doing to me? He's so pretty... More pretty than any of the girls I've dated... Wait, why is he spinning... Why is the ROOM spinning? I don't feel well... _Draco leaned over onto the next soft surface that he could find.

Which happened to be Harry's shoulder.

"Eep!" Harry squeaked as the extra weight fell on him. He made me move over, but he felt a hand grab onto his sleeve.

"Don't... move..." Draco said slowly.

Harry gave him a questioning stare.

"I don't like it anymore than you, but I don't feel well. If you move, I fear that I'll puke." Draco said bluntly.

And so they sat there for a long time. Shivering in the cold, Draco resting on Harry's shoulder.

_Wow... his hair looks so soft... I want to touch it... No! Bad Harry... You like girls. Girls. Girls... Maybe Draco's secretly a girl... he's certainly feminine enough... No! Bad thought... bad thought... bad thought..._ Harry shivered slightly.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking something totally different.

_Ah! My head, my precious head is on Potter's shoulder! Ew... Yet, something is very comforting about it... My father will FLIP when he finds out about this... _

"Just you wait... Wait until my father hears about this..." Draco muttered.

"Uh, hello! I'm the one doing YOU a favor. And do you recall that conversation we had about your father? On the other hand, forget it. You're hopeless. You only ever do what your father tells you to do..." Harry said. "And further more, I think that- Mmmm..." Harry was cut off as a pair of lips connected with his. He jumped back.

"My father didn't tell me to do THAT, did he Potter?" Draco said, wiping off his mouth and smiling slightly.

"M-MALFOY!" Harry yelled.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked, as if nothing had ever happened.

"What was that?"

"That was me kissing you."

"I know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"No, I meant... well, I don't know exactly what I meant, but that's not it!"

"Let me lay it out for you Potter. You were speaking. It was annoying me. I stopped it."

"... Do you always kiss people when you want them to shut up?"

"No, you're just special."

"I really don't like being special."

"Yes you do."

"How would you know?"

"You're blushing!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME!"

"Me? I did no such thing."

"MALFOY! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

Malfoy didn't reply, and all was silent for a moment. Then he started to laugh. Yes, laugh. His blond hair hung lightly into his excessively pale face, his gray eyes sparkled, and he laughed.

"This isn't funny..." Harry said angrily.

Draco stopped laughing. Harry scooted away from him a little bit. And they sat like that for a while longer, staring into space.

"I'm cold." Draco said finally.

"No way."

"Yeah way."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"... I'm cold too."

Draco sighed. "Come here Potter."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Harry scooted over to Draco. "What?" Harry asked, frustrated.

Draco pulled Harry close to him. Harry looked up at him, shock written all over his face. "This is the only way to keep warm!" Draco said, trying not to blush.

"Fine. But I'm still cold."

"Join the freaking club."

"There's a club?"

"No, idiot, there's no club."

"Oh... okay!" Harry was officially insane.

They sat for just a few more minutes, so cold that their fingers were turning slightly blue. Suddenly, there was another collision of lips. Draco pulled away after a few moments, looking surprised.

"What was THAT, Potter?"

"That was me, kissing you."

"Oh. I just had to make sure." Draco said, before making their lips come together once more. Harry was the first to speak after they pulled away.

"... You know, maybe it's not so cold in here after all."

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's still cold!"

"That was me, trying to be sweet. Kind of a 'since I'm with you, I'm okay' kind of thing. But you killed it."

"Well, we should remain realistic. No matter how many times we make out, it's still going to be cold."

"Us making out isn't realistic..."

"But it still happened!"

"... You know what, I'm gonna go try the door again."

"Yeah, because it's going to magically open now!"

"Well, we are in a magic school."

"Oh yeah."

Harry strode over to the door and pulled. It didn't budge. "Dang it, still locked."

"Here, I'll try to bust it open." Draco said, trying to sound macho.

"Whatever..."

Draco ran head on, aiming at the heavy metal door. There was a loud bang. As the door flew open.

"... We were pulling on the handle, weren't we..?" Draco said.

"Yeah."

"We were supposed to PUSH."

"... Oops..."

Harry got up off the floor, and walked over to Draco's side.

"Bloody idiot..." Draco said for the billionth time.

"Hey, you messed up too!"

"I did not! How dare you even suggest that a MALFOY would be wrong! Malfoys are never- Mmm..." Draco was cut off as a pair of lips hit his.

"What was that?"

"You were talking, and it annoyed me. So I stopped it."

"Do you do that with everyone?"

"No."

"Does that mean I'm special too?"

"I guess..."

"Cool!"

"Actually, I'm just worried how 'special' the others will think we are when we tell them about this...

**Fin**

So, how was it for a first timer? I know, mostly just them speaking, but I had fun with it...


End file.
